lifeofheroesrpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes: Life of Heroes RP Version
This is the Life of Heroes RP version of Sonic Heroes (belongs to Sega) only there are more than 4 teams. In this game, there are 14, 7 teams for the Heroes and 7 for the Anti-Heroes. Also, the 4 teams from the original Sonic Heroes are in this game. Hero Teams These are the Hero Teams of the game. Team Classic - Crash the Hedgehog (speed), Sia (leader/flight), Crash Man (power) Team Sonic - Sonic (leader/speed), Tails (flight), Knuckles (power) Team Rose - Amy (leader/speed), Cream (flight), Big (power) Team Chaotix - Espio (speed), Charmy (flight), Vector (power) Team Mystery - Luna (speed), Angel Chao (flight), Mighty (power) Team Flame - Blaze (leader/speed), Silver (flight), Sal (power) Team Cascade - Randy (leader/speed), Austin (flight), Dustin (power) Neutral Teams Team Twinsanity - Crash Bandicoot (speed), Dr. Cortex (flight), (unknown, presumably Dingodile or Tiny) (power) (unknown name) - Rayman (speed), Betilla (flight), Globox (power) Anti-Hero Teams These are the Anti-Hero Teams for the game. A few of them are villains however. Team Dark - Shadow (speed), Rouge (leader/flight), Omega (power) Team Blood - Red (leader/speed), Spark (flight), Bowser (power) Team Hooligan - Nack (leader/speed), Bean (flight), Bark (power) Team Love - Q-Pid (leader/speed), Lulu (flight), Lake (power) Team Fiends - Venomiss (speed), Shade (leader/flight), Mud-Bud (power) Team Babylon - Jet (leader/speed), Wave (flight), Storm (power) Team Spy - Jade (leader/speed), Crimson (flight), Kalypso (power) Unlockable Teams Team Future - Sabir Moonstone (leader/speed), Frost (fly), Diamond (power) Team T.E.S.T. - Fist (speed), Dust (leader/fly), Flea (power) Team Adventure - Mike (speed), Robin (fly), Zack (leader/power) Story Line (Heroes) This is the story lines or the reasons why the Hero Teams are out after Dr. Eggman. Team Classic - This team is after Eggman because they heared that he has a hold of CM's sister and they are out to go find and save her. Team Sonic - This team is fater Eggman for the same reason as the original game. Team Rose - This team is after Eggman because they heared that he was up to something in a message to this team, like Team Sonic. Except that Eggman lied in ths message and said that he created a non-likeness copy of Amy, a robot Mighty, and that they were kidnaping chao. This was sent to them so that Team Rose could hold back Team Mystery. Team Chaotix - This team is after Eggman for the same reason as in the original game. However, this time they're client lied and said that Dr. Eggman kidnaped Luna as well. Team Mystery - This team is after Eggman because Mighty saw one of Eggman's robots toke his friend, Ray and also that they haven't seen the other Chaotix members since morning and they got worried. (Silver's Team) - This team is after Eggman because they heared that he was responsable for what happened to Blaze's world. Team Cascade - This team is working with CM's Team and Sonic's Team to stop eggman and save CM's Sister. (Rayman's Team) - Story Line (Anti-Heroes) Team Battles Like the originall Sonic Heroes, the teams will fight aginst each other, but not just any team. One team will fight aginst 4 other teams from the same catagory and fight one team from the other catagory fro a Chaos Emerald. For example: Team Sonic would fight aginst Team Rose, Team Chaotix, Team Flame, and Team Mystery. And fight Team Dark for the Chaos Emerald. Team Sonic 1sr Battle: Team Rose 2nd Battle: Team Chaotix Chaos Brawl: Team Dark 3rd Battle: Team Flame 4th Battle: Team Mystery Team Rose 1st Battle: Team Sonic 2nd Battle: Team Classic Chaos Brawl: Team Spy 3rd Battle: Team Cascade 4th Battle: Team Twinsanity Team Classic 1st Battle: Team Flame 2nd Battle: Team Rose Chaos Brawl: Team Fiends 3rd Battle: Team Mystery 4th Battle: Team Chaotix Team Chaotix 1st Battle: Team Cascade 2nd Battle: Team Sonic Chaos Brawl: Team Hooligan 3rd Battle: Team Twinsanity 4th Battle: Team Classic Team Mystery 1st Battle: Team Twinsanity 2nd Battle: Team Cascade Chaos Brawl: Team Blood 3rd Battle: Team Classic 4th Battle: Team Sonic Team Flame 1st Battle: Team Classic 2nd Battle: Team Twinsanity Chaos Brawl: Team Babylon 3rd Battle: Team Sonic 4th Battle:Team Cascade Team Cascade 1st Battle: Team Chaotix 2nd Battle: Team Mystery Chaos Brawl: Team Love 3rd Battle: Team Rose 4th Battle: Team Flame Team Dark 1st Battle: Team Hooligan 2nd Battle: Team Blood Chaos Brawl: Team Sonic 3rd Battle: Team Spy 4th Battle: Team Babylon Team Blood 1st Battle: (Rayman's team) 2nd Battle: Team Dark Chaos Brawl: Team Mystery 3rd Battle: Team Fiends 4th Battle: Team Love Team Hooligan 1st Battle: Team Dark 2nd Battle: Team Fiends Chaos Brawl: Team Chaotix 3rd Battle: Team Love 4th Battle: (Rayman's Team) Team Love 1st Battle: Team Spy 2nd Battle: Team Babylon Chaos Brawl: Team Cascade 3rd Battle: Team Hooligan 4th Battle: Team Blood Team Fiends 1st Battle: Team Babylon 2nd Battle: Team Hooligan Chaos Brawl: Team Classic 3rd Battle: Team Blood 4th Battle: Team Spy Team Babylon 1st Battle: Team Fiends 2nd Battle: Team Love Chaos Brawl: Team Flame 3rd Battle: (Rayman's Team) 4th Battle: Team Dark Team Spy 1st Battle: Team Love 2nd Battle: (Rayman's Team) Chaos Brawl: Team Rose 3rd Battle: Team Dark 4th Battle: Team Fiends Team Twinsanity 1st Battle: Team Mystery 2nd Battle: Team Flame Chaos Brawl: (Rayman's Team) 3rd Battle: Team Chaotix 4th Battle: Team Rose (Rayman's Team) 1st Battle: Team Blood 2nd Battle: Team Spy Chaos Brawl: Team Twinsanity 3rd Battle: Team Babylon 4th Battle: Team Hooligan Team Future Team T.E.S.T. Team Adventure Trivia *The following characters: Cream, Big, Jet, Wave, Storm, and Metal Crash has not appeared in the RP yet of at least have been mentioned in the RP despite this game supossing to contain the Characters from the RP. Lulu is excluded in this count dew to her being a fanon character. *Team Mystery and Team Dark are the only teams that has a equal amount of boys and girls. Seeing how the Angel Chao of Team Mystery and Omega of Team Dark are genderless. *Murfy was originally in the game on Rayman's team as the Fly character, but was replaced by Betilla because of his small size. Category:Videogames